A Parent's Remorse
by kewliobeans
Summary: Jack, Maddie, and Jazz when Jazz tells them about Danny's secret. A missing moment from Phantom Planet. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of many! I don't own anything.**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 1-Jazz POV

The plan was working.

Everything was going on without a hitch.

Danny's plane was supposed to be landing soon.

His plane comes into view, and I watch, horrified as it crashes into the mountains.

"Danny!" I scream, lunging myself towards the window.

He's gone.

My little brother's gone.

My parents stare at me in puzzlement.

They didn't know that their only son was dead.

Tears pouring down my cheeks, sobs wracking my body, I open my mouth to speak.

And, I give them the worst news of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this pretty much the same as chapter one, but I decided to do it.**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 2-Maddie's POV

A plane crashes into the mountains and Jazz lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

"DANNY!"

She begins to weep uncontrollably.

I don't understand, what's wrong with her?

I realize Phantom was on that plane.

But, a plane crash shouldn't affect him, he's a ghost.

Jazz looks up at me through tear-filled eyes, and says "Danny."

Wait, Danny, as in my son. But, no, he's right over….

I go to put my hand on Danny's shoulder only to feel cold steel brush the palm of my hand.

Frantically, I whip my head around to look at Danny, and see a robot.

I was fooled by a robot.

Then, it hits me.

Oh, god.

Danny was on the plane.

Danny's dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story won't be very long, but then again, I always say that, and then they end up twenty chapters long. But, anyways, my estimate is that this story will be about seven or eight chapters total.**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 3-Jazz

How am I supposed to do this?

Mom's already crying, and Dad looks like someone punched him in the gut.

I take a deep breath, and choke back the sobs.

"What's going on Jazzy? Was Danny on that plane?" Mom says in between her wails.

"Yes." I manage to choke out. It ends up as just a whisper.

Mom weeps even harder and Dad just looks lost in agony.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

Neither one says anything, so I continue.

"Danny is…was…" I begin to cry more at the word was.

"Danny's half-ghost."

These words snap Dad out of his reverie.

Mom's head jerks up.

And, they both stare at me. Waiting for me to go on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should. Here's your next chapter.**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 4-Jazz

I start my story.

"Do you remember the lab accident…?"

They nod, perfectly silent, hanging on to every word.

I recount the Danny's tale.

I tell them about Dani and Vlad.

I tell them about Ghost Getters and Ember McClain.

I talk about Skulker and the Box Ghost.

But, mostly I talk about Danny.

I tell them how brave he was. How understanding.

How amazing.

I watch as the expressions on their faces change with every word.

Throughout my story they cry and giggle and roll their eyes.

They seem happy to hear of Danny's adventures.

They seem to forget, Danny won't ever go on an adventure again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is just going to be Jack's reaction to what Jazz said, the next chapter will be Maddie's reaction. I don't own anything.**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 5-Jack's POV

Danny.

Danny. Oh, how I wish I could talk to him right now.

I just want to talk to my son.

But, I can't.

He's dead.

And, now that he's dead, I find out that he's been living in secret for years.

He lived a secret life.

He thought we'd hurt him if we knew.

But, I wouldn't've.

I wish he was still alive to tell him that.

I'd do anything just to have my son back.

He would've made a great sidekick.


	6. Chapter 6

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 6-Maddie's POV

Danny and I used to share everything.

He'd tell me his secrets and I'd listen to him, never judging.

But, then he grew up, he pulled away.

I thought it was just the normal teenager thing.

But, apparently he pulled away for other reasons.

He pulled away for my safety…and for his own.

He tried to protect me and protect himself from me at the same time.

That's not how it's supposed to be.

I'm the parent. I'm supposed to protect him.

He shouldn't have had to worry about that.

He shouldn't have been scared of his own mother.

He thought I would experiment on him.

Of course I wouldn't do that! I'm his mom!

I would've run some tests of course, but never without his consent.

My son died thinking that I wouldn't accept him.

And, I wish that I could just tell him that I would've.

I wish I could tell him "I love you" one more time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so my new estimate for this story, is that it will be approximately 12 chapters total. I don't own anything.**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 7-Jazz's POV

The world does not end.

Everyone continues to carry out the plan.

Looking at Sam's face is heartbreaking. She's trying so hard not to cry.

We saved the world.

I'm glad for that, but I'm a little bitter.

If we could save the world, why couldn't we save my brother?

A black and white figure flies in the sky, getting lower.

Could that be-?

No, of course not, don't give yourself false hope.

Danny is dead.

But, then, the figure gets closer.

I see those brilliant green eyes.

Eyes that could only belong to one person.

My brother.

The figure is in full view.

There stands Danny in Phantom mode looking proud, unaware that we thought he was dead.

It's the best moment of my life.

Danny is not dead, he's very much alive.

The moment is perfect. It's bliss.

Because even though he's annoying, and we fight, I love my brother more than anything.

And, nothing will ever change that.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers! You guys make my day with every kind thing you say, and you help me with your critiques. I love you guys!**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 8-Maddie's POV

We saved the day, but I'm not happy.

I don't know if I will ever be happy again.

My son is dead.

My thoughts are interrupted by a black and white figured gliding towards Earth.

Is it? It can't be!

But, it is.

Danny Phantom is standing before, a grin on his face.

My son is back.

I watch as he boldly kisses his best friend, changing back into his human form as he does.

Pure joy is coursing through me.

My boy is alive!

I run to him, and hug him.

He smiles nervously at me.

I smile right back.

I kiss his forehead and whisper, "I'm so proud of you."

He looks at me, gaping.

Then, he just smiles again, this one more genuine and full of relief.

After a moment I say, "But, we're going to have a talk about all this lying, when we get home!"

I had just found out my son was a hero.

But, that didn't mean that I stopped being a mom.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not going be able to update as often as usual for a while. Because my mom is going on a crazy rearranging spree, I will have limited computer access, as she moves the computer desk to all sorts of strange places. My mom is crazy.**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 9-Jack's POV

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel.

Surely not happy, but not drowning in misery either.

How am I supposed to feel when the world is saved, but my son is dead?

I glance towards the gleaming sun to see a glowing figure gliding through the blue sky.

Probably one of the ghosts.

It comes closer.

When I see the figure's face I stumble backwards.

Danny.

My Danny.

My son.

He's alive.

I run faster and faster towards the young man.

I engulf him in a huge hug, tears of joy sliding down my cheeks.

Sure, it was nice to find out my son's a hero.

But, it was even better to find out he was alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not including this chapter, I might update one more chapter tonight, but it all depends on whether or not I have chores to do. I don't own anything.**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 10-Danny's POV

I'm grinning from ear to ear.

I'm sitting in the car with my parents and my sister.

We're driving home.

I feel so relaxed.

There's no more secrets. I don't have to waste energy keeping things hidden.

I should've told them years ago, my life would've been a heck of a lot easier.

Although, I'm just a little bit anxious.

What did mom mean by a "talk".

**A/N: Sorry, it's so short. It's only a matter of time on this one, not too many more chapter before it's, dun dun dun, OVER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, hopefully my mother will stop rearranging everything.**

A Parent's Remorse

Chapter 11- Danny's POV

Car doors unlock, front doors open, family sits down.

No words are exchanged through all this.

Every second is a second closer to this "talk".

I'm not looking forward to it.

Soon my family situated on the couch, staring up at me.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

There's a moment of awkward silence.

Finally, Mom speaks up, "Why didn't you tell us?" Her voice is full of hurt.

"I-I um… I didn't want to hide it from you…" I trail off, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand

"I guess I was just…. I was scared" I blurt out.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of rejection, I guess. Scared of being ripped apart molecule-by-molecule."

The moment those words pass my lips, I'm engulfed in an overwhelming group hug.

The rest of the night goes on better than I expected.

We talk about my powers, about my adventures.

I tell them everything.

It's not until the end, they confess that Jazz already told them everything.

They just wanted me to tell them, myself. They wanted me to be able to tell my own stories.

I realize just how much they love me.

This makes me smile more than ever.


	12. Epilogue Jazz

A Parent's Remorse

Epilogue- Jazz's POV

I sit, notebook in hand, watching my brother cook dinner with Mom.

He's so happy.

No more hidden injuries, no more forced smiles, no more fighting back tears.

Just love and happiness.

There's still injuries, but he doesn't have to hide them now.

Most of the time, he can just be a kid.

And, I realize as I look around the kitchen, this is all I need.

A nice, normal, loving family.

I glance over to see Danny trying to cook bacon with his powers.

Well, as normal as this family can get.

**A/N: Okay, guys, I just can't decide. Would you rather me leave it like that or add three more chapters similar to this in Maddie's, Jack's, and Danny's points of view? Let me know in a review or a PM.**


	13. Epilogue Danny

A Parent's Remorse

Epilogue-Danny's POV

Perfection.

That's what this is.

My family and I, happy.

I finally get to be happy.

Everything's just…

Perfect.

It's a whole new life.

And, I plan to make every minute of it count.


	14. Epilogue Jack

A Parent's Remorse

Epilogue-Jack's POV

I watch my wife and my son cooking, or should I say attempting to cook.

They smile. They laugh. They love.

These are things that Danny didn't have time to do before.

Now…

Everything is perfect.

Danny still fights ghosts (I'm so proud.). He even lets me come with sometimes!

Our family has grown closer through this all.

We've grown stronger.

I guess that's one good thing that's come out of this.

Because we can smile, we can laugh, we can love.

And, really, what else matters?


	15. Epilogue Maddie

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Enjoy.**

A Parent's Remorse

Epilogue-Maddie's POV

My son is giggling.

That's something that hasn't happened for a _long_ time.

I smile at him, so happy just to have this moment.

But, it's not just this moment, there's so many more moments to be had.

Now that Danny doesn't feel like he has to hide, we've gotten so close.

We do so many things together.

And, I'm thankful.

I'm happy.

I'm happy to have this moment.

And, many more moments to come.


End file.
